Always A Secret
by Sakure of Ice
Summary: Narumi is a girl immersed in everyone's secret. It is her secret that creats a domino effect, revealing everyone else's dirty little secret and destroying the fragile world eveyone thought was so perfect. NaruGaa SasuSaku IruKaka....
1. Old Wounds

_**This story just came to me. I haven't written for a long time and have neglected my stories. Please forgive me! I hope that I don't half-ass this story. Anyway, there is much drama up ahead, so much that it gave me a headache writing it. I will even it out soon enough. Thank you for at least checking it out and leave me a number from 1-10 if you don't have time for a review!**_

_**Always A Secret**_

_**Chapter One: Old Wounds**_

Sasuke sat in the car, looking up at the stars as they went by. He was a little late in coming, wanting to make the very best impression upon the family of his fiancée by trying on every clothing combination in his closet. It took his brother's sharp wit to stop him and his impressive strength to pull him into the car and keep him there.

"It looks like she could be the one little brother. Father will be pleased."

Itachi Uchiha wasn't invited, but thought that his brother could use the support.

Or so he said.

Sasuke could see that he was only there to cause him as much embarrassment as possible. It was his way of loosening up formalities, he said.

Sasuke sighed, not taking his eyes off the stars, "She is a gem isn't she? The perfect lady. If Father doesn't like this one, I don't know what will please him."

"If this girl doesn't make him happy, there is always the other side of the sex spectrum to consider."

"Let's not revert back to that old conversation. For the final time Itachi, I'm not gay."

"So you say little brother, so you say. Now, back to this young lady. She will not be a repeat of the Miss Ino will she? As beautiful as the girl was, she did have quite a mouth on her."

Sasuke sighed, thinking about the many times he could have strangled the girl for speaking so much. It was mainly schoolgirl gossip, the latest hookups, the recent breakups, and the most scandalous of teacher affairs. Petty things that Sasuke had no desire to immerse himself in.

The breakup was devastating, mostly on Ino's part. When he broke it off, she vowed revenge, spreading all across the school what a lousy lay he was.

This had the opposite affect.

Not only did the student body not believe her, everybody thought she was a whore for saying it and started spreading the news all across the school. She was so destroyed by it; she had to leave the next day.

Sasuke felt for her, but thought she brought such a fate upon herself. It was a month after that he laid eyes on the most beautiful senior he had ever seen. Her name was so lovely; it could have been a song.

* * *

"Sakura, did you get out the good china, or the crystal wear?"

"The crystal mama! That way we could have used the silver grandma gave me!"

Sakura was leaning close to the mirror, reapplying her lipstick while her sister did her mascara.

"I hope I'm not too dressy! Mama got me this dress at the best shop in town today, so it won't be an old trend! Oh, I wish you would wear the dress I bought you last week! That orange one you put out is two years old for Christ sake!"

"But he'll probably be wearing blue! The last thing I want to do is match Mr. Prettyboy!"

"Narumi! Please don't call him that! He's a good man, and he's going to be your brother-in-law so you'll have to like him."

"No I don't! He'll probably treat me like some little brat he can order around. I know his type. He's one of those rich bachelors that think they can buy anything. I'll never like him! Never!"

"Narumi! What have I told you about screaming at your sister?!"

The chastising voice came from downstairs, but was still clear enough to carry an edge.

Narumi grumbled, focusing back on the task at hand.

"Why don't you invite Gaara over? As much as I don't like your creepy boyfriend, I'm willing to be a lady and invite him."

Narumi ignored the jab and capped the mascara, "I did. He'll be a little late, but he's coming."

"Did you tell him that this was a formal affair?"

"Yes big sister, he knows. I told him to be a good boy if he wanted a treat."

"You're going t let him into your cookie jar?" Sakura glared at her sister, "You wouldn't!"

"What do I look like Sakura!? And anyway, I'll be the one deciding if that's any of your business." Narumi sat on her sister's bed and sighed, "But I think we are serious. We've been talking and….I think he's gonna propose to me any day."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

When Narumi nodded, Sakura charged her, embracing her with a hug, "That's great! Then we'll both be married! I'm so happy for you Rumi!"

"Yeah, yeah, but don't tell mom or dad. I don't want them lecturing me."

"Well, you're not a little girl anymore. You're sixteen."

Narumi smiled, "Yeah…..sixteen…..amazing."

Sakura laughed at her sister's sarcasm, then froze when she heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Oh god, is that them!?"

Narumi peeked through the window, "He wouldn't happen to be coming in a chauffeured Rolls Royce stretch limo would he?"

Sakura squealed, smoothing out her dress and fluffing her hair.

She was wearing a deep pink short-sleeved gown that showed a light pink fabric underneath. Her hair was pinned up in soft curls and hung a little loose in the back so that the curls brushed against her neck.

She paid a month's worth of allowance to get the style and slept on her face for weeks to keep it fresh.

Narumi admired how determined her sister was to create this appearance. Though she wasn't the type to break her arm to impress, Narumi had to give her props.

She did look amazing.

"I have to get the door! Narumi! I want you in that dress I bought you! Please, wear it for me!"

With that, she rushed down the stairs, leaving Narumi to silence.

After a momental pause, she went down the hall to her room, the last one across from the bathroom.

The first ting she saw upon entering was the navy dress her sister bought. Someone seemed to have hidden her orange one.

"Thanks a lot mommy….." she muttered as she pulled on the dress.

* * *

"We welcome you both into our home!" Ms Haruno smiled she stretched out her hands, "We are a modest family, but we do know how to treat out guests."

Mr. Haruno smiled as well, rather wickedly, "Yes, welcome back Sasuke. Is this enchanting man behind you your brother?"

Itachi bowed shortly, "That I am. Itachi Uchiha; a pleasure to meet you."

"He is a very polite gentleman Papa." Sakura saw the smile, hoping that it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Of course….perhaps he'd be much better company than that Suna kid Narumi brings about."

"Narumi? Lovely name. Perhaps it belongs to a lovely woman?"

Sasuke gave his brother a death glare that he ignored.

"If by lovely woman, you mean a thorn-in-my-side outspoken brat, then that's our Narumi. She should be right down."

"I love you too Papa."

Narumi came down the stairs with her arms crossed and a defiant expression in her cerulean eyes, her pissed expression.

"Mama, I was going to wear the navy dress, so you didn't have to hide the other dress from me."

Ms. Haruno's cheeks went pink, "Sorry dear."

Narumi's gaze turned to the company before her. She knew Sasuke and had seen him before. The guy next to him had to be his brother, though more mature-looking and definitely hotter.

Putting on a pompous air, she sized them up, "Can we eat now? My feet are killing me in these shoes!"

Sakura looked at her in shock, "Narumi!"

Narumi only shrugged as she entered the kitchen, "I hope you put a plate out for Gaara too. That Suna kid may not be of expensive taste, but he does treat me well. The least we can do is give him a plate for that."

Ms. Haruno could have died from embarrassment. Mr. Haruno didn't know whether to scold his daughter or laugh at her antics. Sakura looked near tears and Sasuke was neutral, if you ignored the corner of his mouth twitching.

Itachi, however, released a loud laugh that broke the tension.

"What a little spitfire! She's a darling Mr. Haruno."

Their father nodded, "She's a rebel, my little girl; my daughter through and through."

"Oh yes Kakashi! She is all you! Daddy's little girl to the end! I am so grateful my Sakura came to be more like me."

"Minus the mousy hair and the plain dark eyes my Iruka."

Ms. Haruno's cheeks burned a deeper red, "Kakashi!"

He laughed as he led everyone into the kitchen, his arm wrapped around his upset wife.

"Forgive my family, please. I was hoping they'd be more civil." Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "You like them alright, don't you?"

Sasuke smiled at his bride, "They're very colorful, the very thing families should be. I like them."

Sakura beamed, "Great! I'm so glad!"

* * *

The table was a long, formal piece laden with food. There were seven chairs each; two on one side, three on the other, and one at the each end.

The parents sat at the ends while Sasuke and Sakura occupied the coupled chairs.

Itachi sat at the end closet to Kakashi and Narumi sat in the chair next to him.

"As our daughter cared to mention, we are expecting another guest. He shall be here shortly."

Mrs. Haruno said this with a sour tone in her voice. Narumi caught it, beaming at her mother with the best 'piss me off if you want to' smile she could muster.

"So tell me Narumi, what is the young man like?" Itachi looked sideways at her, "Are you two just simply smitten?"

Narumi thought about this as she chewed. After a few minutes, she swallowed, then put her arms on the table so she could hold her head.

"Gaara is a cool guy. He's an artist kind of. We've been going out for five years now, so I think it's serious. I do like him, if that's what smitten means."

"Don't put your arms on the table dear," chastised Mrs. Haruno

Narumi gave her a cutesy smile and ignored the statement.

"So, do you think that you might marry this boy?" asked Sasuke

Narumi looked at him with what appeared to be a cross between a lazy glance and an acidic glare.

"Maybe, if I'm ready to take the step. I see no reason why we couldn't."

"Like hell you are."

"Mother!" Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers, "Please!"

"We've talked about this Narumi."

"Give it a rest Mother, it was only conversation!"

"I don't ever want to hear that kind of talk again, do you hear me?"

"What talk?! Marriage?! Is the word dirty to you now Mother?!"

A knock at the door made everything quiet. Mr. Haruno, who was massaging his temples, told Narumi to get the door. Huffing, Narumi got up and answered it, her eyes lighting up when she saw who it was.

"Hey Goldie, miss me?"

"Hey! Come in, the conversation's getting good."

"Sounds like it was about me."

"Oh yeah."

Gaara's eyes traveled over his girlfriend's body. She was wearing a sleeveless navy gown that hugged all of her curves with the sapphire necklace her bought her for her birthday a few years back. Her flawless blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in perfect waves, pinned back from her face with diamond pins she got from her dad.

To him, she looked like a fox; blonde perfection.

And she was his.

* * *

Dinner from then on was filled with tension. Noone dared say anything, for fear of setting Mrs. Haruno off, whose temper right now was like a gun with a hairpin trigger.

Tired of the standstill, Itachi decided to shake things up.

"So Sakura, what is the plan for the wedding? Knowing how an elegant woman like you has an eye for beauty, I'm sure it will be the event of the year."

Sasuke glared at his brother. He saw the mischief in his brother's eyes; that was not a good sign.

Sakura blushed, "I was thinking of a garden scene, so there won't have to be much decoration. The bridesmaids will wear a light pink and the men will wear a soft green. I want it to be purely sweet love."

Gaara's face twitched, but he said nothing. Mrs. Haruno saws his expression, causing hers to go darker with anger.

"And will Miss Narumi be joining the wedding party?"

"She will be my Maid of Honor. I meant to tell you sooner Narumi, but Ten can't make it for the wedding. Would you please?"

"Absolutely not. Narumi is too young. Why couldn't you get another one of your friends to be the Maid of Honor?"

"I'm too young Mother? I'm sixteen years old!"

Gaara put his hands around her, attempting to calm her down.

"You get your hands off of her!" Mrs. Haruno roughly pulled her daughter away, "You've been all over her every since you got here!"

Narumi snatched away from her, "Get off of me! Why do you treat me like a child!?"

Kakashi stood up, "Iruka, calm down."

"Because that's what you are! You're just a young girl Narumi!"

"Sakura's eighteen! And she's getting married! A two-year difference!"

"She knows when things are beyond her understanding! You are still too immature to grasp that! Too stubborn! Too childish! Too hardheaded!"

"Childish, stubborn!? The only reason you say that is because she'd the perfect girl. She gets straight A's! She gets invited to the Prom! She gets the Principal's award! She gets a decent job! She gets the best clothes! She gets Grandma's treasures! She does! You're saying all that because she's the perfect daughter I'm not!"

Narumi was shaking now. She was shaking so badly, it looked like she was going to fall over. Gaara hung onto her, pulling her into him and kissing her hair.

Sakura looked on in shock, tears welling up in her eyes, "Mama…please…not now…"

Sasuke looked as if wished to be anywhere else. Itachi surveyed the scene, very much entertained. Kakashi's face was that of pure anger.

"That is enough. I think we have embarrassed this family enough. I want everyone to sit down and say not another word about it. If you have a problem, save it for a better time."

For a time, nobody moved or said a word.

"I will not sit down at this table until he gets out."

There was no question as to who "he" was. Narumi was looking absolutely murderous.

"You never call him by his name. Why can't you call him by his name?!"

"The boy is five years older than you!"

"Call him by his damn name!"

"You will not use profanity under this roof Narumi Kyuro Haruno!"

"I don't care how old his is! Sasuke's four years older than Sakura, but you're not jumping down her throat! But of course, she's your perfect little girl! While you were drooling over her perfection, I was the one who had to suffer taunting and teasing! I was the one who had to go to conferences because I got the crap kicked out of me! I was the one who had to limp home in the middle of the night after an attack! Three guys beat up on me that night! You want to know why?! Do you want to know why Mommy dearest!? Because Sakura wouldn't go out with them and neither would I! She's so good and perfect; they would never touch her. But if I say no, I'm a punching bag. Or worse."

If Kakashi was mad before, he was absolutely livid now.

"WHAT?!"

"You're going to believe that!?" Mrs. Haruno looked from her husband to her youngest daughter, "You're a liar!"

Narumi looked at her Mother, her anger fading into shock.

Sakura saw look on her sister's face. She looked as if someone had just slapped her.

"I…I'm lying? I'm lying!?"

"You just want attention! All this drama is just so that you can take the spotlight away from your sister!"

"She's telling the truth-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME! You are probably the one who hurt her! Get out of my house you dirty son of a bitch! You stay away from my daughter!"

"I draw the line right there! I love Narumi!"

"No, you love what's between her legs!"

"Shut up!" Narumi tore away from Gaara and made her way to the door.

"Narumi! Narumi you get back here right now! You are grounded! Do you hear me?!"

"Bullshit! I'm going out!"

"Where are you going?! Narumi!"

"Like you fucking care!"

Narumi shut the door with such force; pictures fell off of the wall.

Mrs. Haruno made to follow her when a fist slammed onto the table.

"ENOUGH!"

Sakura jumped, purely afraid of her father's anger. Sasuke held onto her, just as afraid of his fury. Itachi sat back and observed still, not deterred in the least. Gaara was huffing; grabbing his coat and keys as he also went to the door.

Mrs. Haruno made to tell him off, but the look she got from her husband told her otherwise.

When Gaara left, the whole room was left in an icy standstill.

Kakashi, not seeming to take a breath, made the first move, "Iruka…that…I don't know what that was…"

"You're going to go at me about-"

"She lost her temper too, I know, but Iruka…...you told her she was lying! About abuse! That she was childish and stubborn, what teenager isn't?!"

"She never came to me about it-"

"Of course she did! That night she came limping in the house…she told us what happened."

"That no good boyfriend of hers probably did that damage!"

"He was the one who drove her to the hospital Iruka! As much as I don't like the boy, he is a good man for taking care of our daughter. He does that much at least!"

"Why are you so shocked at this?! Yes, she was attacked, but to go so long and not tell us about the others, don't you think-"

"The reason she didn't tell was because she was afraid you wouldn't believe her."

The two looked at their daughter. Her hair was a little mussed and her makeup was streaked from tears. She looked like a stressed mess.

"It was more than one time. I begged Narumi to tell you, but she wouldn't. She didn't trust you Mama."

"Well why didn't she tell me?!" Mr. Haruno went away from the table, pacing the kitchen.

"She thought that if she told, you two would just get further apart. She didn't want anything else to come between you two."

Sakura then stood up, unsteady on her feet. Sasuke supported her, worried about her present state.

"I would like to cut this dinner short. Sasuke, would you mind taking me with you? I'm pretty sure my parents have things to discuss."

Sasuke nodded, signaling for Itachi to follow, "Thank you for having us Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, I will get your daughter back at a reasonable hour."

"Sakura-"

"Go. Take my daughter and calm her down. She can come back in the morning."

When the door closed yet again, Kakashi took a breath, then left the kitchen.

"Kakashi…."

"Our daughter does not trust you. And she won't come to me because she cares about our marriage. At least someone cares about this marriage."

"…Kakashi, I said I was sorry. I thought you had forgiven me."

"….Sometimes sorry isn't enough…let's just leave it at that."

"Kakashi, it was a moment of weakness….a moment of weakness that maybe you've thought of at least once!"

Kakashi paused for a second, then turned to his wife. His eyes were unreadable.

"Yes, I've thought of it; I thought of it a lot of times. But I loved you." He walked over to her, getting close enough so that he felt her breath on his face, "I pursued you with passion. You were the one I wanted to marry. You were the one I wanted to grow old with. You were the one I wanted to have many beautiful children with. Even if I couldn't do all of that, it would have been amazing just to be with you."

Iruka locked gazes with him, feeling the intensity of his glare wash over her. It was chilling, but it also made her feel a bit warm.

"You cannot be telling the truth. What would you have desired from a plain little mouse like me?"

Kakashi didn't respond, but silently left the room.

* * *

_**If confused now, then you'll see clearly soon enough. Thank you for checking this much out!**_


	2. Stand Still

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Stand Still_**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kinda Obvious. Do not own Naruto

* * *

Narumi woke up to something soft pressing against her face and something solid pressed against her body. Rubbing her eyes, she saw that it was the maroon pillow she got for Gaara's birthday and Gaara himself holding her close. His eyes looked back at hers, searching for any sign of distress that threatened more tears. When he was sure there was none, he lavished her with gentle kisses, rubbing her back and caressing her face, wiping away the remnants of past tears.

"How long have I been here Gaara? What time is it?"

"Ten in the afternoon. You were out of it for hours. I found you wandering around the park, just walking. I'm just glad I found you before anyone else did."

Narumi pushed away from him a little and sat up, pulling her bare legs up to her chest.

"My mother will be so upset with me. No, she'll be pissed. I should have never brought it up; that secret was supposed to die with me."

"No, you should have told me who the bastards were so they could die with it."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to go down with them. They aren't worth a strand of your hair."

"And they aren't worth tears Narumi, much less one. If I ever have the chance of meeting any one of them, I won't kill them, but I will make sure that when I get done, they will wish it."

Narumi drew her legs in tighter to her body, wanting to get off the conversation.

It was just that painful.

* * *

Sakura brushed her hair at a slow pace, immersed in deep thought. She didn't notice the door opening or the arms that wrapped around her waist until they lifted her off the ground.

"Wha- oh! Itachi! What that necessary?!"

"Ah, so the mistress is touchy!"

"Future mistress of this house yes. You would do well not to let Sasuke catch you doing that."

Itachi embraced her tighter, moving in on her mouth until it was mere inches from his, "And what if I do not care about what my brother would think? The world would be a better place if we learned to share our toys."

"Itachi don't! I do not want to give off the wrong impression to the staff. Or my future husband for that matter." Sakura pushed him away, "Besides, I would not so lower myself to be with a man that thinks nothing of using the word 'toys' to describe women!"

Itachi looked at her with a sinister smirk, "Then allow me to lower you for you."

He then seized her arms and slowly pulled her down to the floor. Sakura struggled against him, but couldn't be free of his iron grip."

"Come on Sakura, noone's around. We can even be quick about it."

"Itachi no! Stop it!"

"You know you want to. Come on, it'll be our little secret."

"ITACHI!"

After watching her struggle and scream for a while, he reluctantly let her go.

"It's not nice to turn down something offered. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

"You're a sadistic bastard Itachi."

"I know." He got up to feet and began dusting off his suit, "Your sister however, is quite the sadist herself. A wiry young bit of girl, isn't she?"

"…You wouldn't!"

"What? Bed the little girl? Why not? Age doesn't matter to me in the slightest."

Sakura glared at him, but he brushed it off.

"Just an innocent thought my dear. Now get yourself cleaned up and looking presentable!" Itachi patted her back as he went to exit the room, "You look like a rich man's whore."

Sakura threw her hand mirror at the door, shattering it easily.

That Itachi always baited her. Never sweet words or complements, but constant goading and sexist remarks. She would have to keep him away from her sister at all costs.

"I saw Itachi leave a few seconds ago. Did you to have a go again?"

Sakura glanced at him before reaching for the brush again, "You know him; he just had to pick at me before he went on his merry way. You two are nothing alike."

Sasuke smiled at his bride, "I thank you for the compliment. We are worlds apart. While I desire the best in the world, he goes for the convenient."

Sakura grimaced, but continued with her brushing, "What do you think of my sibling?"

Sasuke cocked his head, a smile spreading across his lips, "Oh yes, the little minx from dinner. I think she was a rather extraordinary girl. Wild and uninhibited; no wonder the Gaara fellow took a liking to her."

"Yes, she is the lively sort, but I don't think that you are the only one who has caught on to her behavior. Itachi seemed to have quite the Lolita complex."

"She is his type of lady. Young, lively, rebellious, and a virgin. Or course the latter need only apply with the really young ones. Are you afraid that he will steal your sister's innocence? If you are, you have cause for alarm."

"I know, but you know your brother. She will not be able to fight him. Not even you can subdue him."

"What can I do? I will try my best to protect her."

"Do what you can. Narumi isn't completely dense. I just don't want her in a spot that will complicate matters. She couldn't bear the strain and with the way our family is now" Sakura sighed, "They won't be able to stabilize her."

"That is why I am here Sakura," Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek, "I will be both you and Narumi's rock."

* * *

Narumi and Gaara both got up a little later. A little late to them meaning late at night.

"There you two are! I was waiting all day for you to come out of the raccoon's den! You guys must be hungry."

"Something light Temari, I don't want Narumi falling over from dizziness."

"She'll fall over from dizziness from eating too light. Now be a good little brother and sit down, I'll get you guys something to eat!"

The two did what they were told, Narumi laughing at Gaara's exasperated expression.

Temari was a twenty-five-year-old student of the local college. She kept living at home, thinking that her younger brother might need some supervision. Kankuro, their twenty-four-year-old brother had long since left, going on to fight in the army.

They hadn't heard from him for six years.

"So what brings you here to our humble abode Narumi? Had a squabble with your parents again?" Temari set down a bowl of hot soup in front of her, "What is about you and Gaara again?"

Narumi looked down at her wringing hands, "Isn't it always? My mom and I made a scene right in front of Mr. High-and-Mighty and his brother."

"So Sakura had him over? Sounds like a recipe for disaster. Why your parents would let such people in their house is beyond me."

"Search me too! I just don't trust that boy! Something about him makes my skin crawl…"

Temari put a bowl in front of Gaara then sat down at the table, "I don't like him either. But if Sakura loves him, then who am I to object? As long as she's happy."

"Happiness…..Sometimes the price is too high even for that. But if Sakura doesn't, then I guess ignorance is bliss, 'cause I'm sure as hell not going to tell her."

"I think you should babe."

"It's only a feeling Gaara. Not much to go on." Narumi ate some soup, allowing the hot liquid to scald her throat, "No, I'll let her go on and make her own messes, but that doesn't mean I won't help her when the need arises. She is my sister; I would never abandon her."

"That's about all we can do nowadays. If we hold everyone's hands through life, then they'll never learn. We just have to take it one step at a time."

Temari gave Narumi a good-natured smile before returning to dishes in the sink.

Gaara laughed into his soup, "You two sound like old women."

It was then Narumi's turn to laugh when an iron skillet missed Gaara's head by inches.

* * *

Iruka paced the master bedroom, waiting to hear the sound of a car pulling in.

The suspense was killing her. She knew she got a little carried away last night, but she hoped that it wasn't too far. She hadn't seen him this mad since the incident seventeen years ago.

It was nothing short of ugly.

If it weren't for Sakura and the arrival of Narumi, Iruka was sure the marriage would have fallen like a house of cards.

"Please tell me that it's not too late. Tell me that this can be fixed…..."

She had been praying like that for hours now, not leaving her pacing to shower or eat. She was too wired and too out of it to focus on such mundane things.

_Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg…_

Iruka jumped at the sudden noise, clutching at her heart. She rushed to the phone, hoping against hope that it was her Kakashi.

"Hey babe."

Her heart froze, then dropped to the ground, shattering into pieces.

Okay! I got a question, asking about the family name Haruno. Well, I had to have a whole family unit, so I stuck my characters to the name. I thought since Sakura seemed to be 'favored', her name should be used. I hope I cleared that up!


	3. Seeing White

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Seeing White**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine; Never will be**_

* * *

After a lot of coaxing and pleas, Sakura finally got her mother out of the house to go to the fittings.

"You'll enjoy it mother! You'll get to try on beautiful dresses. It'll be like you wedding day all over again!"

Iruka smiled a strained smile, patting her daughter's hand.

"What was your special day like Mrs. Haruno? Was your husband all jittery?" asked Itachi, though it seemed he couldn't have been more uninterested.

"He was a tower of control, as always. He was smiling at me; his little mouse he'd say. We were wed in a small chapel with all of my friends there. I wanted a small wedding, a small ring; a small everything!"

Sasuke smirked, "I wish to lavish my darling with a dream wedding; anything her heart desires."

Sakura blushed, "You flatter me my love."

Sasuke kissed her hand, "I never flatter."

Itachi rolled his eyes and led the way into the boutique. There, Narumi sat waiting, talking with another teen who came in with another party.

"Narumi…."

Narumi froze immediately, her friendly smile dying rapidly upon her face.  
"Yes?"

They locked eyes, a vague expression Iruka's and nothing in Narumi's.

"I'm glad you came. Where did you go last night?"

Narumi's expression didn't change, "Gaara's. I was so out of it, I was lucky her came along."

Iruka's mouth twitched, but she said nothing. Narumi saw the twitch and looked away.

"I sense much tension. You ladies wouldn't still be simmering or that spat you had the other day, would you?"

Narumi glared at him, blue fire in her eyes, "You have know idea how deep this runs. Mind your own fucking business."

Itachi smiled, "Ooo, someone's not too cheerful today."

"You were enjoying it Mr. Richbrat! Why don't we do whatever we have to do so I can get out of here."

Narumi plodded off into the endless sea of white, leaving behind mortified women and intrigued gentlemen.

"Sweet girl. And I agree! Let's get this underway, shall we?" Sasuke clapped his hands, signaling a consultant, "We're here for the final fittings of the Bridal party."

"Oh, of course Mr. Uchiha! Right this way! I hope you didn't have to wait too long!"

The group was ushered into a small room where Sakura's dress and the bridal party gowns were hung with care.

"Who would you like to start with first?"

Sakura stepped up, "I'll get mine out of the way. Then we'll have my mother and my sister will be last."

"Wonderful! Shall we begin?"

"Sasuke, I don't want you to see me in my dress! Go!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed his betrothed's hand, "As you wish. I'll be next door, trying on my tux; see you later."

"I'll go look for the young miss. Have to consultant send for us when her dress is ready for fitting. I doubt the girl will come because I told her to."

"You're probably right. Go and keep her company!"

Itachi bowed and made to leave the room.

"Oh, Itachi!"

He turned to see a reproachful look in her green eyes, "Good conversation! I don't want you touching on anything that might upset her!"

Itachi smirked before leaving, "Of course."

* * *

Narumi looked the dresses in wonder. The white dress was a symbol of all good and pure in the bride. The very symbol of the wedding phenomena.

To how a little lace could drive a girl crazy.

"Admiring the scenery?"

Narumi didn't look at him, "Sakura is trying on her dress. You probably agreed to go fetch me. Typical."

"You don't waste time."

"Go find someone else to piss off. I've got my own problems without you interfering."

Itachi, smiling an odd, plastic smile, took hold of Narumi's wrist and brought her into an embrace. Narumi tried to pry him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"My you are a stubborn thing! What's wrong with a little affection?"

"Get off me you pervert!"

"Ah…..a virgin……I get it…."

"Get off! Help! Aaah!"

Itachi squeezed her hard, "Hush now…..This wouldn't be so difficult if you weren't so difficult. We're about to be family Narumi, it's about time we acted like it."

* * *

Sakura twirled in front of the three-way mirror, her skirts billowing out in waves of white silk.

"Isn't it beautiful Mother? My dress is perfect!"

Sakura insisted on looking at the dress at all angles, long after Iruka's fitting was nearly done.

She decided on a plain pale pink dress with a long top coat.

"Yes darling, it is beautiful. You are beautiful."

"You are too Mother! I do wish Papa were here! He would be so proud!"

The memory stabbed Iruka in the heart, but she maintained her smile. Kakashi hadn't been back in days; she was worried about the state of their relationship and how it had gone to the dogs. She tried calling him on his cell, but it went straight to voicemail. She smiled at her daughter so brightly, but on the inside, she was ailing. She needed to know that it wasn't over between them. She needed to know that everything would be okay. She needed to know that he still loved her.

"Sakura….?"

"Yes mother?" Sakura was busy tweaking her veil, "What is it?"

"Well…..I want you to always put your husband first. I don't mean, give up your life and dreams, I mean love and cherish him for the rest of your life. Don't bring anything in the mix that shouldn't be there, okay?"

Sakura looked back at her mother briefly before tuning back to the mirror.

"Of course Mother. But are you saying this also because dad hasn't been back?"

There was that pain again.

Iruka began to don her street clothes, "Something like that. I just don't want you making mistakes."

"I think that should be said to Narumi."

"Narumi blows up over every little thing I say."

"Only because you bait her and drag her through the mud. She and I are both teenagers. We both have done some crazy things, cut her some slack."

"It's slacking off that causes the real damage."

"We all learn at our own pace, let Narumi learn at hers. Would you go send for my sister now?' she turned to one of the consultants, who rushed away, then turned back to Iruka, "Do you want your daughter to hate you because she thinks you see her as inadequate?"

Iruka's eyes hardened, "Not you too Sakura!"

"You know you test her time and time again. It's like you're punishing her Mother. What did she do that was so wrong?"

* * *

"I don't want anything to do with you!"

"You are going to act civilized and accept it…….or do I have to get physical with you?"

Narumi stiffened; she didn't like the sound of that.

Itachi squeezed her to get her attention, "I'm glad we understand each other."

He then sat down and forced her to sit on his lap. She was like a doll now, unfeeling; unmoving.

"You know Narumi, you are a very attractive girl. Your hair is of the finest blonde…….your eyes like the ocean……your skin like peach in the sun. You do not possess the frail beauty that your sister does, but a unique rebel beauty I've never seen in a blonde before."

"If you're hitting on me, save it. You're not my type."

"Really? Many women would leap at the chance to land a rich bachelor. Women aren't picky when it comes to money you see. The man can be an old troll or a serial killer, but the women only see the money; pathetic."

Narumi looked at him with hateful eyes, "However, this man also wishes to grab one of these oh so desperate creatures for his own enjoyment. He is not only pathetic; he is filthy pedophile who is no better than the dirt he stands upon."

Itachi smiled, though it looked like a glower, and shoved Narumi onto the floor.

"How quaint…….little girl though you are, you will be taught a woman's lesson soon enough. I am fond of your antics, but trust me when I say you will soon wish some other talent to have."

"I fear nothing nor do I harbor any regrets. You do not frighten me."

With a smirk this time, Itachi held Narumi's face so she would look directly into his eyes. In the light, they looked as though they were of a deep, deep red.

"I do not? Then I am lacking."

Itachi leaned close to her, as if ready to give a kiss. Narumi struggled briefly, stopping when his fingers bit into the skin of her face.

"We'll have you now Ms. Haruno."

Itachi immediately straightened up and left Narumi on the floor. Stunned for a second, Narumi lied there until the voice repeated the statement. Cursing the day she was born, she got up and followed the lady into a small room, where she was immediately pulling into a dress.

"Hold still now Ms. Haruno, I wouldn't want to stick you."

"Go ahead, maybe I'll feel my body again."

Iruka grimaced while Sakura blushed from embarrassment.

"You'll look simply exquisite! I'm afraid you might even outshine the bride."

"Narumi was never that pretty a girl, I would go filling her head with air. That's simply not healthy."

"Mother!" Sakura looked at her in surprise.

Narumi never turned to her direction, "I get that from you mother."

Iruka's cheeks were stained a deep scarlet.

"Narumi…."

"I won't apologize is that's what you're hoping for. I will be civil today, but don't expect me to be gracious outside of here."

Narumi's fitting was quite and tense. She did like the strapless pale pink she wore with the pale green sash around her waist. She didn't have the beauty Sakura had, but it was enough.

"I believe that is it for today. You shall come tomorrow to pick them up! Congratulations on your wedding day!"

* * *

The group waved goodbye to consultant as the exited the building, breathing a sigh of relief that that hurdle was jumped.

"A very good accomplishment indeed! Shall I treat you all to dinner to celebrate?"

Narumi got out her cell phone, "Pass, I've going over to Gaara's."

"You will do nothing of the sort-"

"And what will you do to stop me? You tried to stop Papa from going, see what happened there?"

"That is a wonderful idea!" Sasuke walked out of the shop, a string of thank-yous following him out, "To new beginnings and the uniting of families."

Sakura clung onto Sasuke, "That would be nice. Wouldn't it be nice Narumi?"

Narumi heard the plea in her sister's voice and came undone. She couldn't handle her sister's disappointment, always wanting to please her at her own expense.

"Fine then." Narumi put away her phone, "But we have to make this quick, "I have my recital in a few days time; I should be training more for that."

Sakura clapped her hands, "Good!"

"go home and get yourself all pretty , then be ready for us to pick you up around eight." Itachi winked at Narumi, "Promise to behave?"

Narumi gave him the finger.


	4. Seeing Black

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Seeing Black**_

Narumi felt like crawling under a rock.

Her mother was screaming for her to get out of the shower, but she ignored her. Even after the water ran cold, she stayed, her body getting goosebumps from the cold.

Even so, as cold as the water was, it didn't seem to register in her mind. Her mind was spinning with so many thoughts; it was as if these very thoughts sucked the life from her.

Her sister was marrying a rich brat whose brother was the world's evilest pervert. Her mother hated her boyfriend and wanted nothing to do with her choices in life. Her dad was so devastated by something, she never saw him around.

Everything seemed to fall apart when she told her secret.

Everything fell apart when they stepped into this house.

"Why Sakura? Why him? Why now? Why ever?"

A fist pounded on the bathroom door, but Narumi scarcely moved.

"So help me God Narumi Kyuro Haruno! If you don't get your ass out of that shower!"

Narumi tuned her out, sliding down to the shower floor where she curled up in a ball, hoping to shut out her existence.

* * *

"I'm so sorry we're late! I had to drag this one out of the shower!" Iruka jerked Narumi over to her, "I really do apologize!"

They arrived at the famous Pas De Chat, a new restaurant that had just opened in town. Iruka, dressed in a plain white dress had Narumi seized by the upper arm, who wore a draping full-length gown of fir engine red. Sakura looked at them in mortification, wearing a spaghetti-strap dress of pale pink.

Narumi jerked out of her grip, ignoring the red mark the grip left, "She may be, but I'm not. I didn't even want to come. I will behave accordingly."

"Fair enough, "Itachi smirked at her, "After you ladies."

Narumi gave him a hard glance before moving towards the door. As she came through the entranceway, a hand smoothed over her behind. Narumi bit her tongue, not wanting to cause a scene.

The restaurant was just as elegant on the inside as it was on the outside. It was dimmed for the mood and what little light came through went through the crystal chandeliers.

Everyone there was dressed for the occasion, enjoying themselves while not breaking the spell with loud talking.

"Our seats are over there, "Itachi pointed at a secluded corner spaced a little more from the other tables, "I hope you don't mind to privacy."

"It's perfect," Sakura held onto Sasuke's arm, 'I just love it!"

"Then shall we have this place for our reception?"

"Yes!"  
"Then it shall be."

Sakura hugged him passionately. Narumi gagged loudly, getting stares.

Iruka shot her a nasty look, "Do not embarrass me!"

Narumi looked at her Mother with the iciest look she could muster, "When don't I embarrass you Mother? I am so childish, so plain; I will never be like Sakura. But instead of blaming me, why don't you blame the person that raised me?"

Iruka's face fell.

"Narumi…..that was cold…" Sakura held a disappointed frown.

Narumi was disappointed with herself as well, but said nothing.

Sasuke, to break the tension, finished leading them to the table. Grudgingly, Narumi sat next to Sasuke and Sakura, away from her Mother and the pervert.

"Well now, aren't we comfy?" Itachi smiled, "No family arguments to get out of the way?"

"Fuck you."

"Narumi!" Sakura's eyes widened, "Enough of this!"

"It's okay; she's a very opinionated girl."

"And you're very handsy, you know that right?" Narumi glared at him, "Getting your kicks by touching little girls."

Itachi's smile faltered a bit, "My, My….."

Iruka reached over and slapped her. Narumi, in one quick movement, threw water in her face.

"Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!" Sakura stood up, "We just got here and you're at each other's throats! Mother! That was your own child you hit! Narumi, you apologize to Itachi right now! How dare you accuse him of such things!?"

"Sakura…you have to believe me!"

Sakura grabbed her sister and pulled her close, away from the others.

"If this is true, then save it! I will look into it later! For now, be quite! Most of Sasuke's associates eat here! I can't allow any scandal to reach their ears. Anything associated with him is associated with the Haruno's, got it?"

Narumi looked at her sister. Her eyes were unusually bright and her skin was paler than usual. She looked ill.

"Can I get you anything right now? Coffee? Water?"

The waiter had arrived, surveying the scene with keen interest. Itachi snapped, beckoning the waiter to his side. He whispered something him, twirling his finger as to mean something was for all of them.

"Of course!"

The waiter rushed away, leaving the people to their silence. Before another thing was said, a cellphone rang the ringtone "Helena" by My Chemical Romance.

Narumi picked it up, ignoring the groans from her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, what going on?"

"Nothing much. Trapped in dinner with the future in-lows."

"I couldn't have come?" Gaara's voice was now of mocked hurt.

"Mother wouldn't approve."

Iruka glared at her daughter, wondering why she had to be such a brat.

"Want to come over tomorrow? Temari misses you already. I think she misses the girl company."

Narumi laughed, "What? A smart-alecky brat like me?"

"Well yeah. Temari says she was like that at your age. It's like going back in time."

"She makes me feel ages younger!"

Gaara laughed, "So how about it?"

"Sure, why not? What do you want to do?"

"Um…..I'll decide by tomorrow. If you have any ideas, just tell me."

"Will do."

"I guess I should let you go or the rich will pounce."

"A good idea."

"Stay foxy. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Narumi hung up her phone, ignoring the dirty looks she got from other tables.

"Boyfriend?"

"Go to hell Itachi."

"Will you ever tell me anything except obscenities?"

"When you become more than an asshole, yes."

"Don't you know you're supposed to be kind to elders little girl? You don't seem to be kind to anyone; not even your mother."

"I respect my mother as she respects me. As to the two of you, I trust you as far as I can throw you."

"And why is that? Prejudice?"

"You make me sick. If your brother is anything like you, I don't want her marrying my sister."

"You cannot make my decisions for me Narumi. I love Sasuke, and he loves me."

"I will not make any decisions for you, but only accept your choices. As long as you are happy and well, I will not interfere."

"You will not interfere in the happiness of your sister for any reason -"

"Stop with the lecturing mother, you know we'll only argue again."

The waiter came over and placed the drinks in front of them, smiling anxiously, as if he couldn't get away soon enough.

Poor guy I know how he feels, Narumi thought.

"We'll call you if we need any other assistance." Sakura gave him ten dollars and a dazzling smile, "Thank you."

Bowing, the waiter quickly scuttled away.

Sasuke lifted his glass, "To new beginnings."

Everyone lifted their glasses, "To new beginnings."

Narumi looked at the drink. It was a bright green concoction with white foam on the top. It looked like something they would serve on cruise ships. She took a sip. It tasted like limes with a fruit punch twist.

"So, the wedding is in five days. Are you excited Sakura?" Iruka's eyes were sparkling. "I remember my wedding day. I was so excited, I could barely stand!"

Narumi frowned and drank more, wishing that she had a mother to ask her such questions.

"Yes, it's all I've been thinking about for years." Sakura reached out and touched Sasuke's hand, "I can't wait."

"I'm so glad. I wish…I wish Kakashi were here to share this moment. His little girl getting married!"

Narumi felt a pang and looked away. It was as if she didn't exist.

* * *

"…fortunate…meant….so…magic…"

Narumi looked back, puzzled at the sound of Sakura's voice. She was looking okay, but her voice seemed to fade into mute, replaced by ghastly noises.

Narumi tried to speak, but her mouth felt as if it were filled with lead cotton. She didn't know if she was speaking or not, but hoped that someone would notice her.

Itachi gave a glance in her direction, smiled, then turned back to the conversation.

Bastard, she thought. Her eyesight was the next thing to go. All of the colors seemed to warp and fuse, a rainbow of color dancing through her mind.

What's going on, she thought. What's happening to me?

The colors swirled and danced then suddenly faded into darkness. Narumi felt her body go limp and everything else go with it.

* * *

"Narumi!" Sakura sprang up, but Itachi pushed her back down.

The other diners looked absolutely murderous, but they were, of course, ignored.

"The poor girl. With all that's happened today, she must be exhausted. I'll take her to the hospital and have her checked over."

"You don't have to do that. I'll drop her off home; she just needs a nap." Iruka went to get up, but Sasuke raised his hand in objection.

"It is no trouble; I wouldn't mind it in the least."

Sasuke picked up the unconscious girl and proceeded to carry her out of the restaurant through a door just next to their table.

* * *

Narumi felt as though she were falling through dense air. Her body felt all fuzzed out and her mind felt as if it were filled with water.

She could hear or see nothing clear, only vague objects through a dark haze.

"…ah…...ba…...az…...mu…"

Someone was speaking, but she didn't know who. All she could focus on was the sharp aching between her thighs and her slow decent back into reality.

A dark room came into view; a room that didn't look at all familiar. The faint smell of bleach was present in the air and the soft sound of bedsprings creaking penetrated her ears.

"…coming back now? Good. I didn't want to leave you here. Easy prey for others."

Narumi turned to the voice, squinting to see who the person was.

"You should be okay in a few hours. I didn't want it to be too strong, but I guess it couldn't be helped."

_That voice._

_Sasuke._

The fuzziness suddenly cleared, driven away by hatred.

It was indeed Sasuke.

And he was zipping up his pants.

"Where…...where the hell…"

"You're Mother won't expect you home until morning, so you don't have to go directly home. I think we could really grow to like each other. Do you think so? You're such a pretty girl; I'd be a shame if that beauty went to waste."

Narumi's sense began to wake up, slowly be surely.

At the same time, reality was becoming just as clear.

She saw that she was in a hotel room, a cheap hotel room at that. Nothing in the room seemed to have been in use for years.

When she got up, she felt that her top was loose. Reaching back to secure it, she felt that her gown wasn't there.

Narumi wanted to scream, but nothing came out. She chose to cover herself with the bedspread, clinging onto the cloth for dear life.

"I have seen all of you, so there is no need to hide." Sasuke buttoned up the last buttons on his shirt and donned his suit coat, "Do not be surprised if I call upon you again. I have chosen you as my new mistress."

Narumi was so numb; she couldn't have answered even if she wanted to.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Sakura won't mind. But I think she would mind if I tarry. Until tomorrow Narumi, we retrieve the dresses for the Bridal party."

Silence.

"Oh, and don't even think of telling anyone. You know how'd that go down. You'd only end up like Ino…this time around though, you have a sister that'll hate you. To think you'd try to steal me away from her. How wicked of you."

Silence.

Smirking, Sasuke got up and exited the room.

Narumi was alone.

* * *

The dress felt like sackcloth, but she said nothing.

It didn't matter.

Her sister's smile was like a thousand knives going through her chest.

"You look beautiful Narumi…..if only you'd smile."

Narumi strained to smile, but it came out convincing. Sakura gushed to the consultant while her mother scrutinized the dress. Itachi was next door getting the tuxes while Sasuke sat back and watched everything.

Narumi could barely feel her body.

It was as if she were just a part of the air.

"You look absolutely lovely my dear," Sasuke winked, "Stunning."

"Not even half as stunning as your bride will be!" chirped Iruka

Narumi said nothing.

_**I'm thinking that I'm getting too intense. Am I? Tell me if I am. Be as brutal as you want.**_

* * *


	5. The Two Sides of a Coin

-1_**Chapter Five**_

_**Two Sides of the Coin**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine; Never will be**_

Narumi looked around the church as if she were in a daze. She didn't see the decorations or hear the laughter of the blushing bride, but only the darkness that threatened to tale her under. She was so tired, all she ever did nowadays was sleep. She didn't talk to Gaara, try as he might to reach her. She didn't even come down for dinner anymore. She had no appetite. She couldn't eat.

She couldn't do much of anything but wait.

Wait for her sister, who was the life of the house and the pride of her family, to wake up and see the monster she was to marry.

Wait for her mother, who could be the wicked witch of hell, to wake up and, for once, save her from the darkness.

Wait for her father, who was the only other one who truly loved her, to come back to her, grieving or not.

Wait for Gaara, who had her heart and soul, to be swept away by a girl who wasn't tainted.

Wait.

She could only what for an absolution that would never come.

"You walk about as if you have lost your way."

Narumi turned to a youthful looking woman clad in a long, black dress. She had skin like peach-snow and hair long and brown trailing down her back.

"It feels like it."

The woman nodded, "Walk with me young one. I would like the company if you the time to spare."

Looking back at the busy wedding party, Narumi nodded, following the lady out of the church and onto the grounds.

Outside of the church was an array of beautiful flowers in a rainbow of pastel colors. They were in all shapes and sizes in varying lengths and blossoms.

"I love the flowers that beautify the land. My husband was the one who planted the flowers, doing it all just for me to see. He is not a very romantic man mind you, but with me, alone, he is a beautiful man."

Narumi stooped down to touch a blossom. It was soft under her touch and smelled the same, leaving the smell of orange cream on her fingers.

"Forgive me, I did not ask your name."

Narumi's voice was soft, painful monotone.

"I am Mrs. Momochi, but you may call me Haku." She touched Narumi's back, "I have been watching you Narumi, even since the engagement. You have such a glow about you; a strong presence that demands attention and respect. A true woman among women."

Narumi stiffened at those words, believing them not to be true. Not for a single second.

"I have never received respect. You're thinking of Sakura."

"I am speaking of you. Your sister is lovely, but there are many women that are lovely. You, however, are truly stunning."

Narumi got up then, not wanting to hear anymore. She was tired and only wanted to sleep.

"I am not. And even if I was, all this is good for is for a few cheap lays, nothing more. I am nothing more. Now my sister is going to marry the bastard and I can't do a thing about it. Not without looking like the evil brat my mother believes she brought into the world." She turned to face Haku, puzzled at the expression she wore, "But this fits perfectly, doesn't it? My good father married to an adulteress and my mother is married to a rapist. A perfect fucked up ending to a fucked up family."

Haku, dazed for a moment, looked at the girl in wonder. How she was able to spill everything in front of a complete stranger was not easy, especially about your own family. However, because she confessed, she knew that this one could be saved.

"Things must get worse before they get better."

"That would be just great wouldn't it!? My sister will find out one day and will probably hate me the rest of my life for it! I'll be the whore of the family while he sleeps at night! I want to help her, but she can't see past his bullshit!" Narumi was breathing hard, but she pushed on, not wanting to stop until all was said and done, "All of them! All of them have no idea! He drugged me that night, but I didn't notice because me and my mom were going at it! Mom!" she spat the word, "What mother gives away her child at a moment's trouble? What woman looks at her child in constant disdain?! Her youngest child? Her baby!"

Haku went to embrace her, but Narumi pulled away, tears streaming down her cheeks. The blonde's frame was shaking and her knuckles were so tightly clenched, they were white.

"No……no..no……don't touch me……..I can't be touched……not by you….not by anybody……."

Haku could tell that she was on edge, that she had been skating the edge for a long time, only to be pushed so quickly in the vilest of ways.

"Gaara….." Narumi paled at the words, "Gaara…..I can't do this to him……"

"Do what Narumi?"

"This…." Narumi waved her hands feebly at her sides, "This drama……these lies…….secrets…….I can't bring him into this………a fucking soap opera………..no…….."

Haku reached for her again, enveloping her into a hug. Namuri's legs gave way, bringing the women to the ground.

"You are a good person to want to let him go, but he will come after you."

"I'll run."

"True love always finds true love!"

"He'll find someone better."

"He loves you!"

"I won't!"

"He's your life's love!"

"No!"

"He will hold onto you until the end of time!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Haku gripped her, looking her directly in the eyes, "You cannot run from what must be. He will stand by you because he loves you. You are his moon and sun! You are his world!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I have seen it! I have seen the way you look at him, the way he holds you when you cry. He loves you! You cannot let him go because fate has bound you together!"

Narumi stopped speaking, choked by tears. Her heart hammered in her chest and her her head pounded with a headache that wouldn't quit.

The door opened to the church and her mother marched out a little ways onto the path. Sakura looked pale with fright, clinging to Sasuke for support.

"What's with all the screaming?! We're trying to plan a wedding!"

Narumi, too strung out to be mad, slowly slipped out of Haku's grip and walked off of church grounds, traveling down the street to search fro god knew what.

Iruka looked to Haku, "What's wrong with her? You'd think this were a funeral."

Haku didn't move from her place, "She is a deeply troubled teen caught between tragedies. At this moment, she needs all the love she can muster."

"She needs a stay in the psychiatric ward!"

Saying that much, Iruka went back to her duties, Sakura and Sasuke following her.

Haku was left to sit there, to ponder the event taking place. And to wonder of the fate to the little blonde girl.

Narumi walked and walked until her feet grew sore, yet, she kept walking.

She had no idea where to go or what to do.

Everything was dead to her in a sense.

She walked until night fell, opting to go home, going straight to her room so that she could sleep. Sleep away this day into the deep abysses of nothingness she kept locked away.

"Hello little Narumi."

Narumi rushed past the elder Uchiha to get to the door. He watched her do this, fascinated at how defeated the usual cool blonde looked.

Not sparing him a glance, she shut the door, locking it behind her. Then she ran up the stairs and locked that too.

Everywhere.

Everywhere she went, there they were. And she was taking no chances.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg…………

Narumi looked down at her cellphone. She hadn't checked her messages or returned her calls since yesterday. She knew Gaara was calling like crazy and left a lot of messages, but that ringtone was reserved for the calling unknowns. Hesitant at first, she picked it up, sighing in relief that it was a text. Before she could read it, strong arms picked her up from behind.

Narumi screamed, thrashing wildly to escape the grip on her.

"Call down Narumi, it's only me."

The sadistic laughter in his voice only made her scream louder and fight harder.

Gaara tapped the steering wheel as he pulled up onto the side of the Haruno land.

"You'd think they'd drive a smaller car every now and then! We all need some driveway space thank you!"

Pissed, he climbed out of the car and made his way to the door. When he knocked, the door swung in.

"That's strange. The old witch is usually adamant about such things."

He pushed his way in, "Naru-"

A scream pierced the air. A scream that tore through Gaara and slashed at his innards.

"NARUMI!"

He raced up the stairs, taking three at a time, "NARUMI!"

He threw open her door, not prepared for what he was to see.

Itachi got up, smirking, "Anyone ever teach you to knock?"

Narumi looked up at him, eyes wide and glassy, rimmed red and dripping.

Gaara lost it.

He pounced on him, swinging a barrage of punches, not caring where they landed. His legs kicked out with iron force, thrashing with the speed and force of furious anger bottled up for much too long.

Narumi looked at him, paling at the thought of what he'd do to her next. He had never seen him with so much anger before. Once. Once she did. It was a cold night and they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. His fighting had been so fast, sharp, and powerful, the three boys didn't have a chance. Narumi never let him forget how impressed she'd been.

Now she would be at the receiving end. He would never forgive her for this.

Knocking on the walls brought her out of her reverie and back to her trashed bedroom.

She was alone.

The knocking was coming from the hallway, close to Sakura's room if she heard right.

Forcing herself, she crawled to the doorway of her room, wanting to see if Gaara still held the upper hand.

Gaara was grappling with him, still taking opportune times to get in hits. Itachi seemed half-drained, trying to maintain the balance as they also battled for dominance.

"You son-of a bitch!" Gaara growled, "You bastard!"

Itachi ignored the barbs, edging closer until they were at the head of the stairs.

Narumi saw what he was trying to do, but it was too late to say anything.

All it took was a swift foot to his back to stun him, then a push to send him over.

Narumi's scream was swallowed up by the darkness surrounding her.

The lights were beacons of silent despair, coming one after another.

It brought stars to her eyes.

She sat next to his bed, still like a porcelain doll. She couldn't bring herself to touch him; she couldn't bring herself to taint him further, being the essence of _him_ was viable upon her skin.

She felt dirty.

Oh God she felt dirty.

"…….Narumi……"

A sharp pain ran through her heart.

"Narumi…….where is he?……I'll kill him……I'll kill him….."

Narumi shook her head, "….w….w….who? There was nobody Gaara….."

"…..I saw someone in the room with you Narumi……….I…….I know I someone…….."

"It…." Narumi was grasping at straws, searching for an excuse, "It was my mother……She was looking for something….in my room….and she saw you. She…..she got mad and tried……she wanted you out and pushed you down the stairs."

Gaara looked at her, his eyes a bit bleary, "….That doesn't make sense Narumi."

"It makes perfect sense." Narumi looked away from him.

Gaara meant to question further, but was stopped by a knocking at the door.

Both the teens looked up. Narumi's eyes lit up.

"Daddy?"

Kakashi emerged from the hallway, a sullen look upon his face.

Narumi looked like hell. He hair was in disarray and her skin was littered with bruises young and old. Her face was red and puffy, a mirror image of her eyes.

She looked completely broken.

"Narumi…..what happened to you? What happened to your boyfriend?"

Narumi looked at Gaara, then back to him, "It's a complicated story Daddy, I'll tell you later."

Kakashi wanted to push the matter, but was afraid of breaking what was left of his daughter. Contenting himself with the fact that she didn't hate him, he went to sit down next to them.

"I'm sorry I left Narumi, but I had to sort some things out. Let out some steam. I couldn't do that in the house without accidentally snapping at someone."

"Mom," Narumi murmured.

"….right…..I'm sorry."

"…..don't be sorry……I still love you……" Narumi looked at him, forcing a smile to stick to her face, "… I've missed you daddy."

Narumi gathered him into a hug, meaning every word she said.

"I've missed you too my precious blonde angel."

Gaara looked at Narumi with a small smile on his face, "Hey….I love you too Goldie. Where's my love?"

Narumi stiffened. Kakashi looked at her with a curious stare.

Wanting no suspicion, she went over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then smiling.

It took all of her energy to smile.

Watching them, it made Kakashi think of his wife. He looked up at the clock, it was ten at night.

'It shouldn't hurt to call her now.'

Iruka sighed, euphoria spreading throughout her body in so many colorful waves. She felt so light, it was simply wonderful.

Rrrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggggg……..

She picked up the phone, answering with a little flirt in her voice. "Hello?"

"Nice to hear that tone of voice again."

"Ka-" she looked to the side, "Is that you?!"

"Yeah……It's me."

"I'm so glad!"

"Are you really?" there was surprise in his voice.

"I am."

"Are you glad enough to let me back in the house tonight?"

Looking back over before looking at the receiver, she nodded. "Yes."

"Great. I'll be over in a bit. I'm with our daughter at the moment."

"Did you see Sakura's dress?! It's so-"

"Narumi Iruka."

"Oh….well hurry home."

Iruka hung up the phone, squealing when she was pulled under a lean, supple body.

"Who was that? Husband?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm……..when's he coming back?"

"A little bit. Busy with the little one."

"Figures…..why don't we get in one final round before I go."

Iruka giggled, "Stop talking then."


	6. Broken Ballerina

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Broken Ballerina**_

_**Disclaimer: Please, spare me.**_

* * *

Gaara was safe in the hospital and Narumi was trapped at home, repairing the damage done to her room. She didn't want to set foot in this place; it was dirty. It was forever defiled by something not even one-hundred spin cycles could get rid of.

But it was perfect, because whatever she touched would be tainted immediately. It was only fitting, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Sakura hadn't spoken to her once since she got home. Narumi thought that she was just busy and left her alone. Even then, with nothing to do but talk, Sakura refused to look at her, much less speak with her.

Narumi could feel the walls closing in on her.

Did she know?

Oh god, did Sakura know?

It took Narumi's willpower and inner strength not to collapse into tears. She had to endure shouting from her mother about disrupting decorations. She had to swallow back a scream when Sasuke would "playfully" grab her by the waist. She had to be stoic as Itachi's hands searched her body during the long dinners they would now frequently have.

Everything would have been for nothing if she didn't have her sister. If anything, she was the only reason she kept quite.

* * *

"Narumi, mother says to get off your ass. It's almost time for your recital. Get your things and father will take you."

Sakura looked at her with contempt before leaving.

Narumi dissolved into tears, crying into her already tear-soaked pillow.

Sakura was her rock, her lifeline when things got tough. She looked to her when her heart was broken or when mother was being bitchy. She slept in her bed when she couldn't stand to be alone with herself.

Now that was gone; she had betrayed her.

Narumi looked at her gear through blurry eyes, not wanting to do anything but sleep.

Narumi and Sakura were both trained dancers of a local ballet school. Iruka was furious when Narumi wanted to take up tap, but thought better of it when she saw that Sakura wouldn't have to deal with her.

Narumi wanted to prove her wrong and worked hard at her routines, aiming for the most tricky parts instead of lead and practicing whenever she was alone, which was a lot. She was rewarded with trophies and meetings with famous dancers, even once being honored to performing a piece for the senator of Konoha.

But instead of gaining respect, her mother berated her and her talent, reducing her achievements to nothing more than a desperate plea for attention and a strong case of hogging glory.

Narumi was devastated. She wanted her mother to be proud of her, just as proud as she was of Sakura, but she only sank lower.

Sakura did not see it this way, but praised her sister on her efforts. She was at every one of her recitals and urged her on to the next level. Even when Sakura got an injury, preventing her from ever dancing again, she spurred Narumi on, smiling every step of the way. Whenever Narumi danced, she danced for the beautiful pink-haired girl in the front row, who clapped the loudest when she finished.

Now she had no more purpose to dance. Her mother thought her as nothing more than a nuisance and would never see the beauty in it. Sakura, who reveled in it, hated her and anything to do with her.

"Sweetheart, are you awake?"

Narumi reluctantly shot to her feet and stashed her pillow under her bed. "Yes daddy!"

"May I come in?"

Narumi hurriedly checked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and swollen, bringing out the edginess in her lifeless hair. It looked more like dry straw than blonde.

"….I guess."

Narumi ran a brush through it, too numb to feel the knots come out. She wiped her eyes with another hand and tried to act natural as her father came into the room.

"You haven't been down in a while. Is there anything wrong?"

"N….no daddy, I'm fine. Just tired…and a bit sad that I'm losing my sister."

Kakashi sat down next to her and stroked her arm, "She won't be too far away, only a drive." he looked into his daughter's eyes, "But I don't think that she is your problem. What's really going on with you?"

"There's nothing going on." Narumi looked to the door, "I'm just having a hard tie adjusting. The only other female in the house is mom and she hates my guts. Who am I going to talk to?"

"Don't give me that Narumi; you know how much you'd shoot your mouth off at me. I've sometimes wished you'd gab as much to Sakura, but you always seemed to cling to me. I was the one you asked to take you to get your fist bra. You've got me all messed up, so you don't need anyone else to talk to."

Narumi could see that she wasn't going to fool her father a second time around. She looked at him with a failed smile, pleading for him to let it go. His gaze told her that there would be no such luck.

"NARUMI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!"

Narumi winced, shaken. She quietly got up and gathered her things, ignoring her father's searing eyes. Stuffing her things into a duffel bag, she hustled out of her room and down the stairs, not sparing her father a single word.

* * *

"Aren't you excited Narumi! Look at you! Another star part and you don't even try for them! You're unbeatable!"

Narumi smiled at the praise, but could only feel but so much.

She was emotionally numb and physically drained. She didn't know what to do but get this over with and go home to her bed. She didn't have a prayer of reaching the middle of her routine, but the thought of darkened sleep appealed to her.

"I'm not unbeatable, but I do have a body as stubborn as I am!"

The three other girls laughed, buzzing about the dance to come. Narumi didn't have the heart to tell them to shut up, but did edge away from them, wanting a little peace, away from screaming females of any caliber.

"So this is a tap recital. Quite as sophisticated as a ballet recital." said Sasuke as he sat down, "So your daughter is an accomplished dancer?"

"Very much so." said Iruka with pride, "Sakura would have gone professional if-"

"I meant your younger daughter Ms. Haruno. Narumi has been honored with-"

"She did all of that just to upstage Sakura. Honestly! A trained monkey could hop up and down on noisy shoes!"

Parents of the performers glared her way, some giving rude gestures.

Iruka sniffed indignantly and turned her attention to her daughter, "Don't you miss this darling? Maybe if we could get a surgery….."

"…In time mother. For now, we wait. The wedding."

"Oh, of course! I'm so excited for you Sakura! My baby…married…."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the girl moment and looked about, needing to take his mind off of things. He had to find out what was wrong with his daughter, at any cost to him. He would not allow her to suffer anymore.

Sakura had Iruka, but Narumi would always dominate his heart. She had it the moment she was born.

After everyone was settled in, the mistress of ceremony came to do her duties. She described what was to come and in what order. Upon hearing Narumi's name, the crowd roared. Kakashi swelled with pride while Sakura was stoic. The Uchiha men clapped along with Kakashi and the others as the curtain was raised.

Narumi was right behind it, wearing a brown costume in the delicate form of a dress.

Narumi was used to the large crowds and applause, not even waiting for the end of it or waving like she used to. She just dove into her routine without another thought. Fortunately, her feet still carried the passion she had always expressed for tap and pushed her on out of her solo without fail.

Her next scene came up so fast, it made her head spin. She now wore a blue outfit with a light blue skirt.

Taking a breath, she began her routine, aware that the room was spinning about her and that she could barely feel her feet.

Kakashi could see her eyes go unfocused and her posture shift.

He knew what was coming.

Quickly, he dashed to the stage, ignoring his wife's shouts and obscenities.

"Narumi!"

Voices sounded far away and distorted as she saw the audience lump into an undefined color and dance before her. Gasping out, she allowed herself to succumb to the darkness passed out before she hit the floor.

Everyone rushed out of their seats to aid Narumi. Sakura looked on, a statue of unnamable feelings. Sasuke and Itachi watched in interest, wondering at the same time if their little toy managed to break itself.

"Iruka."

She turned, still in her seat, and gasped.

"Hey babe…..let's get out of here…."

"Mizuki…"

"….He's not watching…come on….."

Iruka looked to her husband and daughter before taking his hand.

"Slow tonight."

"Whatever you say babe."

* * *

Narumi was hoping to sleep for at least a week.

"Narumi…..get up and get dressed. I'll need you to get me into makeup."

No such luck.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Everyone's Secret**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine; never will be**_

* * *

The day was abuzz with activity and smiling individuals. Everyone was so excited to be apart of her special day, Narumi wondered if their faces would crack from smiling.

"Well, you don't have to be happy for me Narumi!" Sakura snapped

Narumi winced at the bite him her voice, "I'm sorry Sakura; Much has been on my mind today."

"I'm sure. Help me with my veil!"

Narumi rushed to her sister's side, taking the headdress from her delicately painted fingernails.

Sakura had been pampered the entire morning, getting a manicure, pedicure, and whatever else her heart desired. Narumi tagged along, doing her "Maid of Honor" duties as ordered.

"Narumi! Pay attention!"

She snapped back into reality, hurriedly putting the veil in place, "Are you sure you've made the right decision Sakura?"

Narumi hadn't planned to ask her yet, but the question refused to stay down. Sakura's hands lowered slowly from her head; her eyes looked at Narumi with stronger contempt.

"Are you questioning my judgment Narumi?"

"N…no-"

"Then stay out of matters that aren't your concern…or…" Sakura got to her feet and faced her sister fully in the face, "Have you already made this your concern?"

The accusation pierced Narumi's heart," What?"

"Don't be coy with me sister. I know what you're trying to do. This is my wedding! I won't have you play the whore for my true lover!"

"SAKURA!" Narumi's face was fully red.

"Don't look so surprised! I see the looks he gives you; he always asks about you…...you're trying to steal him away…."

"Sakura! Listen to me please! I would never betray you!" Narumi was backed over a stool that made her stumble. She looked up at her sister with teary eyes, "He abused me…..he has no respect for you! Please sister! Believe what I say and do not marry him!"

"Do not marry-what?" At first, Sakura was confused, then her eyes cleared, "Oh, are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura's wicked laughter made Narumi shiver, she had never heard such evil from a beautiful creature such as her sister. It was impossible, unheard of. "Are you kidding me?! Him!? My true lover!? Haven't you noticed the way he fucks Narumi? He could barely keep me going for five minutes! Itachi's the one who gets my blood boiling. He's _my _one true lover!"

Narumi could only stare at her in shock. Her heart skipped a few beats and her face had gone white.

Itachi? Her lover is Itachi?

Sakura laughed at her confusion, "Dumbass….you'd think I'd be jealous over a runt like Sasuke? The only reason I'm marrying him is to get closer to Itachi. Mother and Father would never let me marry such a grown playboy you see, so I have to improvise. Sasuke needed at little compensation for this arrangement, so I gave to him your use as a mistress; a little dun while I got mine. Everybody wins."

Narumi stared up at her sister, too shocked to take it all in at one time. This wasn't her sister. This was a demon sent to mimic her and make her life hell. This was not the woman who would let her cry on her shoulder. This was not the woman that she would share her secrets with. This was not the woman who promised to protect her until the end of time.

"But you couldn't just content yourself with that. You had to have my Itachi too, didn't you? You had to have them all. I try to be fair to you and you take away the only thing I've ever loved!" Sakura yanked her off the floor and forced her to look her in the eyes, "You are the most selfish bitch I've ever had to deal with….maybe you get that from mother."

Sakura dropped her and went back to her primping. Narumi was heaving, clawing for air. She couldn't believe the words; she was choking on them. It was all too much to take.

"….w…why?…….."

Sakura didn't give her the courtesy of looking back. Or answering.

"Sakura! It's almost time to-good heavens Narumi! Get out of the way!" Iruka went past her and grasped Sakura's shoulders, "I can't believe this!"

Sakura beamed, "Me either!"

Narumi watched as the two exchanged words. She could now see the insincerity in her eyes, her occasional rolling of them at every other word their mother said. What she said was true; she was acting; she could have cared less.

Narumi stumbled out of the room, barely able to stand.

She was sickened, sickened beyond belief.

What the hell was wrong with her family?

"Okay Princess?"

Narumi's blood ran cooler.

Not now.

She looked up the groom. He smiled down at her, a smile that was devoid of any warmth or kindness.

"You know…" he pulled her close to him, brushing her hair, "We have some time…why don't we….."

He let the sentence hang, leaving her to fill in the blanks. Narumi looked at him in disgust and tried to break free of him grip. Sasuke held on tight, dragging her towards a desolate area of pews.

"Are you ready for the ceremony Sasuke?"

The icy voice belonged to Haku. She was dressed in pure white robes and wore a white dress underneath. Her long brown hair was up in a bun.

Sasuke shoved Narumi away and straightened his suit. "Of course. Tell my bride that she needn't take so long to prepare, she is already much too lovely."

With that, Sasuke walked off. Haku gathered the girl into her arms, quieting her tears.

* * *

The ceremony went on as planned, except for the lake-scene. Sasuke decided on the church scene because of a last-minute cancellation. Sakura didn't look disappointed, but beamed as she walked down the aisle. Narumi stood beside her, silent and pale. Anyone with eyes could see that she looked sickly. When she saw that everyone had somber looks on their faces, she glared at Narumi, harshly whispering to her to smile.

Iruka shook her head in despair while Kakashi watched her in concern, ready to catch her at a moments notice.

Haku's husband Zabuza led the service. His eyes were scrutinizing, looking at the couple as if he could smell the sin on their bodies. Haku stood to the side, watching Narumi warily and giving the same gaze to the couple.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

Sakura burst into good-natured laughter and kissed her husband. Everyone clapped and rose to their feet. There were even some that were crying.

Narumi couldn't stand the performance, the very deception of everything. All of the joy and love that was supposed to accompany this wedding was a sham. Nothing more than a hidden agenda at work.

Narumi walked out with the wedding party, numb at the feeling of Itachi's touch. She felt as if she were walking on heavy air. She felt like she was dying.

And there was nothing she could do.

* * *

Kakashi decided to take his daughter home early, seeing, as she didn't look well. When trying to get some words out of her, she refused to answer, or couldn't answer. She looked like the dead to be honest.

When they pulled up to their home, they saw that another car was in the driveway. Kakashi vaguely remembered seeing the car, but pushed it out of his mind. He got out of his car and rounded it to get Narumi, as he did that, she saw a shift of movement in the car.

Was there someone in there?

He saw another shift. It looked someone was sleeping in there or stooped low. With Narumi in his arms, he walked over and tapped on the glass. "Hey! You waiting for someone?"

"Oh shit!" someone muttered

"Jesus!"

"…I….Iruka?" Kakashi peered through the glass.

Sure enough, there was his wife, entangled in the embrace of a man. A man that Kakashi was forced to know very well.

"Mizuki…"

Narumi was looking as well, getting sicker. She wondered where her mother had disappeared to, having chosen to leave before the service.

Narumi moaned, feeling the need to throw up. Kakashi held on tight to her, not wanting her to fall, "Iruka! Of all the things….."

"Kakashi!" Iruka hurriedly put on her clothes, "Kakashi please!"

"Please what Iruka? It hasn't even been two months! And you're already going back to him!?"

"What the hell has she been telling you? We've been fooling around even after you two reconciled-Ow!"

"Mizuki!" Iruka looked at her husband with pleading eyes, "There's a reason for this!"

"I don't want to hear reason for anything! We have a sick daughter to take care of! Do you think you can keep your legs closed long enough to help me get her to bed?"

Iruka glared at Narumi, "What? Did she fall over again? What it at the wedding? Oh God, Sakura!"

"Forget your trophy daughter for a second Iruka! For God's sake! Your baby is sick!"

Mizuki laughed as he zipped up, "Right, right. I've been meaning to talk to you about that Kakashi. In the best interest of Iruka's baby."

Iruka looked alarmed, "Mizuki…can't this wait?"

Mizuki gave her a quick kiss, "Better I get it done now. Sit tight babe."

He climbed out of the car, buckling his belt. Kakashi watched his every move, his blood past boiling point. His arms were firm around Narumi, who was crying fresh tears.

"Yeah…You see: there comes a time in every man's life when he wants a family. Seeing as I've got your wife, I need a kid to complete the set. Fortunately, we've set that up as well." Mizuki took out a cigarette and lit it, "Now, I want you to put my daughter in the truck; I want to spend the week with her."

Narumi gasped, her stomach dropping. Kakashi's face darkened. If he wasn't mad before, he was absolutely murderous now.

"Kakashi…Kakashi I meant to tell you….."

"Shut up!….." Kakashi was steaming, "You…..you…..my daughter…Iruka!"

"Sad, isn't it? Come on then."

Mizuki took Narumi's wrist. She screeched, jerking back.

* * *

Gaara was just out of the hospital and heading for Narumi's house. The reason for the visit was to see how she was and to maybe get her to clarify the holes in her story. He knew something was up with her and wouldn't rest until he found out. Temari tried to keep him home, even resorting to tying him to his bed. But being the resourceful little trouble-maker he was, he got out of the binds and hopped into his car before another swear could be thrown at him. He was a man on a mission and wouldn't stop until that mission was complete.

Pulling up to the house, he noticed that there were cars in the driveway, two belonging to its' occupants. Before he could curse this, he saw the squabble going on between three people. When he saw what they were squabbling about, Gaara rushed out of the car, parking space be damned.

Narumi was being pulled between who she thought was her father and who could be her father. She wasn't up for this, crumbling to the ground a few times when she wasn't supported.

"Leave her alone!" growled Kakashi

"Fuck off!" Mizuki pulled her close, wrenching her out of her father's grip.

Iruka screamed, begging for them to stop.

Gaara was halfway there when he heard Narumi screech out something of her own. It took a full minute for the words to register.

The adults, oblivious to it at first, stopped to listen.

Narumi closed her mouth, turning a shade paler.

Gaara was sure he heard it right, "Narumi…"

"'Stop it Sasuke?'" Kakashi looked at his daughter, "Did I hear right?"

"Where does Itachi come in? You said his name too."

Narumi, her mouth tightly shut, shook her head rapidly.

Iruka looked at her, scandalized.

"Wait a second…." It was beginning to click in Gaara's mind, "That day I came to see you…..here….The door was open. I heard you screaming and ran upstairs….."

"Gaara….no….." Narumi pleaded

"I opened the door and Itachi was there…"

"Gaara!"

"He…..he was…" Gaara's eyes flashed, "He was raping you."

"No!" Narumi screamed

Kakashi looked like her was about to have a heart attack from the rage he was displaying. Mizuki's face was a question mark and he looked at the sobbing girl. Iruka looked as if she could have fainted on the spot.

"…..Sasuke did it too, didn't he?……That was why you wouldn't speak to me."

"Stop it!" Narumi shook, "Stop it!"

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Kakashi roared and punched his car.

Gaara pulled her from Mizuki's grasp and made her look at him, "It's true, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"For what Narumi?! You didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry!" Narumi sobbed uncontrollably, grasping onto him for dear life

Kakashi looked to Iruka, "I'll deal with you later. Come on," He signaled to Gaara, "We're taking your car."

The two men got Narumi to her feet and placed her in the back of the car. Kakashi took to the wheel while Gaara comforted her in the back. They raced through the streets, coming up to a swanky, five-star hotel.

Narumi could see where this was leading to and clung to Gaara tighter.

"Come on!"

They loaded out of the car and entered the hotel. After threatening the receptionist, they got a key to Sakura's suite. Through a series of searching and screamed curses, they found the room, barging in without so much as a knock.

The occupants of the bed jumped. It was Sakura and Itachi, apparently interrupted from activities. Kakashi and Gaara looked in disgust while Narumi averted her eyes.

"Sakura!"

Sakura covered herself with the bed sheets, "Daddy!"

Itachi looked at the company with a pissed expression.

"You're raping my other daughter too!? Get the fuck out of the bed now!"

Kakashi lunged onto the bed, reaching for the other man. Sakura screamed, trying to pry him off of Itachi. Sasuke came in, girl in tow, looking half-drunk, "What's going on?"

Kakashi looked at them all, doing a double take, "What the fuck!?"

Narumi said nothing, feeling the scalding stare of her sister's eyes.

"You told him didn't you?"

"Told me what? Narumi?" Kakashi got off of the bed and looked at everything that was happening.

"So the bitch let the cat out of the bag? Oh well….." Sasuke took another slug of wine and carried on, "The whole thing was a setup! Sakura married me so she could fuck Itachi without getting noticed."

"Sasuke! Shut up!" Sakura threw a lamp at him.

Sasuke tried to dodge it, but got hit on the leg, "Ow! What'd I say?"  
"That's a lie!" said Kakashi, "To cover your ass!"

"I wouldn't put past any of them." said Gaara

"It's not a lie." Itachi got up, neglecting to cover himself, "I wanted your daughter but I would have been denied by you. So we made the plans and set them in motion. The transition had only one side effect; I didn't think it would have fucked with your daughter's mind _that_ bad."

Sakura sat up, "We've been seeing each other since I was thirteen. I didn't want to give him up, so I helped him with the plans. Sasuke had to be persuaded, so I gave him Narumi. I would get Itachi, Sasuke would get his mistress, which would get rid of Gaara, and mother wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. In fact, you guys would have the house to yourselves. Everybody wins."

Kakashi was stunned by what he was hearing. He couldn't believe the pure malice in her words, spoken with a sweet tone.

"Sakura….that's the worst piece of shit I've ever heard! Have you no idea what damage you've caused! Have you no idea what' you've done to your sister?!"

"Narumi was going to lose it anyway! Poor little Narumi! Bitch got everything she ever wanted! She's the one who was watched over and cuddled by you! She was the dance prodigy!" Sakura beat her pillow with her fists, "I called those boys to kick the shit out of her! I did it so maybe they would mark up her face so bad, I wouldn't have to compete! But she had to have the strong boyfriend! I had to break that bitch, but she always seems to come back on top! Why damn it!? Why!"

Kakashi made to stop her, but she plowed on, "The reason that mother hated her so much was because she was your child dad! Narumi isn't Mizuki's, though she probably told you that! I am! That's why she loved me more, or pretended to, or whatever! I don't care!"

"SAKURA!"

Narumi had enough. Her skin was ashen and her face was horror-struck. She was still, like a porcelain statue. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was shallow.

"Why Sakura! Why! I've never done anything to you!"

"Don't lie to me! You attracted Itachi to you! You put a spell on him you little witch!" Sakura's eyes burned into her, 'You couldn't be satisfied by your admirers, so you took the only person I've ever loved!"

"YOU SOLD ME AWAY FOR YOUR OWN NEEDS!"

"I HAD TO! OR I WOULD HAVE RECEIVED NOTHING!"

Narumi lurched forward, holding her stomach. A sharp pain went through her abdomen, crippling her ability to stand. It was unbearable, as if someone was gutting her with a hook.

Gaara went to her quickly, "Narumi! Narumi!"

Sakura looked at her with sinister satisfaction, "I hope she dies this time."

Her father's hate-filled stare wiped the expression off her face. Glaring a few minutes more, he turned to his child, turning pale at the sight of blood pooling near her legs.


	8. Beginning Anew

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**_Beginning Anew_**

* * *

The battle isn't over. Not by a long shot.

I spent two days in the hospital.

I was pregnant and had no idea.

I was pregnant.

The baby was lost.

I miscarried.

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs when she heard this. She fought with all of her being just to get to me. She wanted me to pay. She wanted me to pay for my rape. She wanted me to suffer because she suffered.

She never turned to look at the devastation on her lover's face.

He was mourning our child.

The bastard was mourning them.

The asshole mourned what he had a hand in killing.

Sasuke sobered up enough to comprehend the commotion. He too was devastated.

What was wrong with them?!

Gaara was so angry; his face was the shade of a tomato. He charged the brothers, easily overpowering the staff and beating them over and over with as good as he had. My father was there first, helping him to tackle the powerful Itachi. The battle got worse when Mother and her boyfriend stepped into it. My mother was screaming, begging for Father to stop. Mizuki laughed his ass off. He was having such a fun time; he didn't even notice the state his 'child' was in.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I MEAN IT! THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH!"

A blonde woman can into the mess, giving out a shot that soon had the men subdued enough to ease off of each other.

Gaara was still steaming. Narumi's father was smoking with rage.

"Now I understand the situation. All of Konoha should know by tomorrow! But I will not allow this to transpire under the roof of THIS hospital!"

Sasuke, a broken nose, busted lip, and an array of colorful bruises in tow, attempted to stand, only to fall unconscious. Itachi didn't even move. His relentless fighting earned him a ruthless double-team by the two men.

Sakura and Iruka still screamed, holding onto each other. Mizuki was on the floor laughing, earning glares from the crowd.

"Oh Itachi!" Sakura went over to him, rubbing his hair and whispering sweet words into his ear.

Narumi couldn't stand the tension and noise for too long before she had to throw up again.

Sakura glared at her, "This is your fault! All your fault!"

Narumi looked at Sakura with pleading eyes, "Sakura, please…."

"You couldn't just go along with it, could you?! You couldn't do it for me?! Your sister!? All I wanted was to be happy! I even included a spot for you! I hate you Narumi! I hate you! I hate you!"

Sakura screamed this as she cradled Itachi's head in her arms. She cried rivers and wailed like a banshee. She was beyond and form of calm.

"Fuck you!" yelled Gaara, "Bitch!"

"Shut up asshole! Noone was fucking asking you!"

"But it's true! You drove your sister through hell and high water, and you're blaming her!? When you were the one behind the fucking wheel?! That's bullshit and you know it!"

"You animal! You hurt him! The only one who ever loved me!"

"Your sister lied about everything just to protect you! I think that's love! Even after you sold out! That ass sleeps with half of Konoha on a daily basis! What kind of love is that?!"

"That's a lie!"

"That's the truth!"

They looked up to a new voice.

"Ino…." Sakura's eyes widened.

"You know it's true Sakura. I knew it and tried to warn you, but you ignored me. Then Sasuke chased me away with something completely false."

"You loved Sasuke." Sakura muttered

"I liked him, until he showed me what a heartless jerk he was. He only said those words because I was leaving him. He destroyed my reputation to ease his pride."

"I did."

"What?"

Sakura looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. "I did. I told him to spread the rumor."

The crowd fell silent, not sure they heard right.

"Y….y…you what!?"

"I had to! You were getting too close! Give up the charade! You know you wanted Itachi just as much as I wanted him! You were my opponent. I had to shift the playing field-"

"You bitch!" Ino slapped her hard, leaving an angry red mark, "You destroyed my life!"

Sakura, undeterred, pushed on, "I had to protect what was mine!"

"Sakura! Are you mental!?"

"No! I'm a woman in love! A woman that will do anything to keep her soul mate!"

"Soul mate my ass! Have you know idea where he goes every Sunday night?!" Ino gave her no time to answer, "He comes to rape me! After your stupid stunt, I have been reduces to another one of his playthings! I have a son by him Sakura! Ten-Ten has three! Open your eyes to the hell you've put us in!"

Narumi's eyes widened even more. She was afraid a heart attack was coming on.

No….no…Not Sakura…never Sakura…………

No!  
Narumi got out of the bed, walking over to Sakura in small steps.

"Tell me it's not true Sakura. Tell me it isn't."

Sakura looked to her sister. There was not emotion in her eyes.

"I did this Narumi. I did this out of nothing but love. I had to. He means so much to me, I didn't care who got in my way. Itachi is finally mine. All mine. I've gotten what I've always wanted."

Narumi watched as her former best friend and protector hugged and cried over her rapist.

It couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening.

Is that why she couldn't feel nothing?

Was the pain so great, her emotions were killed in the process?

* * *

"Narumi, don't think about them."

Narumi looked away from the window and squeezed Gaara's hand, "I'm trying."

It was a week before Narumi could be free.

Itachi carried something for a while, something that made it impossible for Narumi to have children. When she found that out, she was devastated. Not for her, but for the man who would never hold his boy or cuddle his girl. Gaara was fine with the whole thing, grieving for her. He managed to get the brothers double for that with the aid of her father. They weren't able to leave the hospital for months.

They were now heading for Suna, Gaara's birthplace. There, they would rebuild their lives and start over. Narumi was looking forward to this, happy admiring her own wedding band.

She and Gaara were married in the Hospital chapel, surrounded by most of the staff and some of the attending staff. Kakashi carried her in his arms, literally giving her away.

Ino served as her Matron of Honor while Ten-Ten, who rushed over when she heard the news, served as a bridesmaid. Her daughter Kiyami served as a flower girl.

Ino's son Amaru was best man and ring bearer.

The ceremony began and ended with a bang. There was commotion all around as gifts and blessings were given. The head nurse, blonde Tsunade, even gave her blessing, laughing at the young candy stripers who looked greedily at the bouquet she carried in her hand.

Narumi's spirits picked up for the moment when Gaara told them where they would be going. She always wanted to go there and was delighted that her husband considered it.

She was packing when she heard bickering going on downstairs. It was the usual spat between the parents and the boyfriend.

Mizuki wanted to move in. Kakashi would hear of it and gave him a fat lip. Iruka screamed, trying to pry him off her love. Narumi heard it so many times, she was immune.

When she came down, Kakashi smiled bright, calling her his little doll-bride. Iruka looked murderous. Mizuki was nursing his lip.

Without so much as a backward glance, Kakashi and Narumi drove to the train station.

* * *

That was seventeen years ago.

Narumi hung tight to her son's hand as she walked up to the door of the Haruno Residence.

She had to come here one day, if not to get complete closure. She was anxious to see how her mother was holding up.

"I'm coming! Stop the damn knocking!"

Narumi dropped her hand, shaking her head.

She only knocked once.

The door opened and tired, frustrated eyes looked back at her.

Iruka's hair was in disarray and hanging in limp clumps. She wore a dirty pink bathrobe and ratty-looking gray slippers. There were bruises and abrasions all over her body.

"…what the hell are you doing here?"

It was a question that fell dead on her lips. She no more wanted to know what she was doing there then the color of the sky. She looked tired and on her last legs.

"Mother, this is all you have to say to me?"

"What else is there to say? Your father left me for some two-bit slut, so I married Mizuki. You have six half-brothers and sisters. Mizuki's broads will come beat me up when they find out he's married. Arranged marriage to a dragon-lady he tells them. The last bitch left with him a minute ago. They should be coming back for round two soon."

Iruka looked over at the boy, "He adopted?"

The tall blonde squeezed his mother's hand. He was the splitting image of Narumi.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Sora; my mother gave birth to me not long ago." He feigned thought for a second, "Seventeen years ago to be exact. I'm supposed to be your grandson, but you treated my mother like less than a daughter, so I guess you're not."

Iruka looked on at him, then looked to Narumi, "This a joke? The doc said you were sterile. I was sure you got AIDS or something."

"Maybe you confused my medical records with yours." Narumi retorted icily.

"Who's at the door?" asked a small voice

"Nobody worth mentioning." said Iruka, shutting the door.

A tiny hand stopped the door from closing and opened it again. It was a tiny girl with ruby eyes and jet-black hair.

"Hello sister. My name is Maru."

Narumi looked at the girl in astonishment. Sora looked at his grandmother in disgust.

"You slept with your daughter's lover and your youngest's rapist?" asked Sora

Iruka looked ready to smack him, but Maru only smiled.

"Oh I know that! Mizuki says that Mommy got desperate and fucked a guy for now reason. He says I'm what happens when stupid people don't wear rubbers."

Narumi pulled her out of the way of a swinging fist. Iruka looked at her with a glare that could kill.

"Get inside this damn house now!"

Maru only smiled again and ran out the door, "You gotta catch me!"

The little girl ran across the street and disappeared.

Iruka sighed in defeat and slammed the door.

"Don't you want to get her?!" asked Narumi

"She always runs away! What am I going to do if Mizuki comes back and I'm not there?!"

Those were the last words she said. The other voices were the sounds of children bombarding her for information.

Narumi thought of knocking again, but put it out of her mind and went back to the car. Sora followed, wearing a pissed expression.

"That takes the cake on anything I've ever seen in my life."

"It gets better my dear. We have to go meet Daddy at Sakura's now. I hope he's brought Tsunade and the baby."

After two years of dating, Tsunade was her new mother. They waited until recently to have a child, which most thought funny, and couldn't be happier. Narumi only saw pictures, so she couldn't wait to see the little bundle of joy.

"Narumi!" Tsunade went in for a kiss, "How are you? And look at this striking young man!"

Sora kissed her cheek, "Hello my beautiful grandmother!"

"Flatterer…I have only seen your pictures….."

"I've only seen this little darling's pictures! Hey you!"

Narumi took a bundle out of Tsunade's arms and held it close.

"Hello little Kerei! Hello little one! Oh, I just love little babies!"

Tsunade chuckled, "She's no trouble and goes right to sleep. The splitting persona of her father already!"

Kakashi smiled and touched his daughter's hair, a soft platinum blonde color.

"But this doesn't mean that you're not my dearest still young lady. You're my eldest daughter."

Narumi smiled, "Sakura is still-"

"She shut me out the day you married. What little bond we had was ended by her. I haven't heard from her since, but have heard that the scandal killed her social status. Anything she needs she gets from other countries."

"Serves her right, but then again, I don't know her." Sora kicked at the ground, "Do I have to meet her?"

"You don't have to; your father will be here shortly, so you can wait for him and your sisters. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do; you know that."

"Aw, don't worry about it Mom, I'll have to protect you anyway. Dad would have a cow and my head if I didn't. And besides, I'm too accustomed to following you around. You're so lovely Mother."

Narumi swatted him and lead him to the door. One ring of the doorbell brought forth a persnickety-looking maid who, instead of greeting them, looked over their clothes.

Narumi wore a plain orange sundress with strappy orange heels and an orange ribbon that decorated her candy-curled hair. Sora wore a black T-shirt with matching jeans and boots. His long blonde hair flowed free and brushed his elbows now and again. Kakashi wore a plain green shirt with blue jeans and Tsunade wore a cream light suit.

The maid sniffed in disdain, "My lady is this way. Please, do not touch anything."

The four followed the woman through a maze of hallways, each decorated with fancy, priceless things.

"Do not upset my lady," said the maid as they got to her door, "I have seen this woman suffer because of your enthrallment with her husband. I you think I will let you do so again-"

"You will not talk to my mother like that Madam. Now please open the door and keep your nefarious words to yourself."

Sora glared at the woman with a strong intensity, making her back away and seek solace in the shadows.

* * *

Sakura pushed out her lips as she applied another coat of lipstick. She was getting ready for another excursion when her door opened.

"Manda, I will not need your assistance until later."

"She knows."

Sakura whipped around, not believing the voice she heard. Her eyes landed ones of cerulean; eyes she'd never thought she'd see again.

"Why are you here?"

Narumi respected nothing else, "Hello Sakura, how is life treating you?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You've ruined it for me. I can't even walk out of the house without being called an obscene name."

"You brought yourself this hell. I only wanted to protect you."

"You could have by keeping your trap shut!"

"Sakura? Are you arguing with uncle Sasuke again?"

A young man with dark purple hair and dark eyes walked into the room. He looked about fifteen in age, but a little taller than Sakura. He looked at the scene with interest; his interest growing when his eyes were set on Narumi.

"Wow…..my aunt's a babe."

"Chiro!"

"What? She's a fox!"

Narumi blushed, "Thank you."

Sora chuckled, "Sorry dude. Taken."

"Yeah, like way taken."

Gaara came in, smirking, "What else is my wife?"

Chiro, amused, kept going, "No wonder I look so good. With a goddess like that in the family, a little of it had to come from that brown mouse grandma of mine!"

Sakura, her face red, glared at her son, "As if we have no more scandal to drag us through the mud!"

"Relax woman! I'm not you! I'm just having a little fun! No harm in that."

"If you say another word-"

"We didn't come for the feud," said Gaara, "We came here because all of this needs closer."

Sakura watched as two girls walked in. One was a redhead and the other was strawberry blonde. The redhead had deep green eyes and the strawberry blonde had a frosty blue. They both wore navy blue sundresses with Mary Janes and their long hair in ponytails that trailed down her back.

"I thought you couldn't have children."

"They were my miracle children. I have never complained once about them because they are such a joy."

Sakura looked away.

Chiro answered the unasked question, "She's not my mom really. I'm one of Ino's kids. Court's orders that I come here and spend time with Daddy. I run away every chance I get."

Narumi looked at Sakura with remorse, "He gave it to you too…"

"I couldn't have children either, but forced shared rights on the other kids and covered it up." Sakura looked at her hands, "Actually, it was Itachi who thought of this first. He didn't want to live in a home without heirs to surround him. You have no idea how painful that is."

"Yes she does," Chiro looked out the window to avoid Sakura's glare. "For someone to want something and not care how they get it? Aunt Narumi knows this better than anyone."

"She's not even related to you!"

"Does that matter? She'll always be my family. That's better than blood in my book."

Sakura rose, not able to take the atmosphere, "I wish for you all to leave. What has been done is done and will never be erased. You have no business here."

Narumi stepped forward, determination burning in her eyes, "This is not about changing it. I came here to close this whole thing already. I harbor no ill will towards you. I am happy and healthy and have only love for you my sister. All the pain you have bestowed upon me has made me strong and able to face the obstacles of today. In a way, you have made my future brighter."

"The very thing you tried to destroy rose from the ashes," said Tsunade, "Thank you for bringing us all together. If not for you, I would not have my darling Naruki, named after my beautiful elder daughter."

"And I wouldn't have my mother to protect." added Sora

"And we wouldn't have mommy and daddy." chimed in the girls.

"And I wouldn't have been accepted." said Gaara, giving Narumi's cheek a kiss.

"And I wouldn't have my darling Sora and my wonderful Temi and Tari. I wouldn't have all of my blessings. Let it go Sakura, and repent. I'm sure blessings will come your way as well."

Sakura looked as if she could have slapped them all.

"So you flaunt them before me? Does that make you better?! Have I not suffered enough?!"

"You brought along your own defeat," muttered Chiro

"SHUT UP! I have done it okay! I made your life hell! I paid for it! Now leave me alone!"

"For the love of God! Shut up you brat!" Sasuke walked into the room, pissed beyond relief, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Fuck you! Go back to your playmate and stay away from me!"

"You want a divorce?"

"Noone else will have you! What will it matter!? You better stick with me now!"

"I don't care anymore! Anything's better than you!"

Before Sakura could speak, Itachi entered the room, carrying a little girl.

"Do you both mind? I'm trying to clean up my kid!"

"How dare you?!" Sakura picked up a candleholder, "How dare you!!"

"No Sakura!" Chiro tried to stop her, but was whacked with it on the elbow.

She threw it at them, narrowly missing Maru's head.

"SAKURA!" Narumi gasped, "You almost hit her!"

"That vermin! The product of my mother sleeping with MY lover! Disgusting! None of the kids are Mizuki's!"

"What has been going on all this time?" asked Gaara

"I don't care! I'm getting my baby out of this," said Tsunade

"I agree. We're leaving now Sakura. I just needed to tell you this. Just let go."

Without a backward glance, she left, husband and children in tow.

* * *

"That was a freak fest," said Gaara, "Nothing's changed except the deceit is out in the open now."

"Poor Sakura. All of her plans have fallen about her," said Narumi, "All of this had been for nothing."

"I feel no such remorse for her. She doesn't deserve that much," said Gaara, "Can we go home?"

"Can I come too?" asked a small voice.

Everyone turned to Maru, who was wearing a small frilly dress and ribbons in her long, black hair.

"I don't really want to stay here anymore. I want to come live with you!"

"Me too please!"

This voice belonged to Ino. She and Narumi shared a hug and laughter.

"Are you serious?" asked Sora

"As a heart attack."

This voice was now Ten-Ten's. She was walking up with her three children, two boys and a girl.

"You see, we've been thinking about this and decided that all families should stick together. So, we're all moving to Suna with you guys. Just too much drama here to raise children."

"Really?! That's great!" Narumi hugged each of the children, "That would be wonderful!"

"And mommy said that I could come too!" said Maru, "She said that if we could ever get there, then we could stay there! My other brothers and sisters said that they would meet us at the station!"

"What about your father Maru?" asked Kakashi

"Mommy said he 'doesn't have rights to me' or something like that. She said that 'tenically' me and my sisters and brothers don't have a dad." Maru beamed, "So can I stay with you? Can we all?"

Narumi was grinning ear to ear. She and Gaara were thinking of buying a large estate that had just opened up in the heart of Suna. It was perfect for a large sum of people!

She looked to Gaara with puppy-dog eyes. Gaara laughed and held her close.

"Why not? The more the merrier! My sister would love the company!" said Gaara, "Let's move out!"

Everybody, all smiles, pilled into the cars and discussed living arrangements.

Sakura looked out at them from the window, a cold expression on her face.

"They've all gone?"

"Yes Sasuke, they're gone. They couldn't tolerate us."

"You should've just married the bastard."

"Bite me."

"No thanks."

* * *

The train station was busy with activity and sounds. All of the children were bouncing around in anticipation, chatting up a storm with their new siblings.

"Congratulations! You're a mother of nine!"

"Oh mother!" Narumi hugged Tsunade, "Come to see us off?"

"Naw, come to come with you! We want to go too!"

Narumi squealed and hugged the couple, practically bouncing on her feet, "That's great! Wonderful!"

"You don't mind us?" asked Kakashi

"Of course not Daddy! This is family!"

Kakashi grinned and gave his daughter a kiss.

"I see you're making the great escape."

They turned to see Mizuki along with Iruka. His arm was wrapped around her waist in a lazy sort of way. Iruka was stony faced.

"So it seems. I wish to live with my family," said Kakashi, no emotion in his voice.

"That's cool. Nice to get those brats off my chest. One kid is enough. Thanks for raising the first one; load off my shoulders."

Narumi could say nothing, but guided her parents to the train.

"Don't you want to say anything to your Ex? You won't be back here ever…...why don't you get in a good lay? I won't look."

Kakashi didn't respond, but helped is wife and daughters up the steps and guided them to their seats.

It wasn't long before the train started moving and the kids got really excited. They started waving and shouting out the windows, cheering and whooping.

Narumi laughed as well as the other passengers, who understood the feeling of the first train ride.

Looking out the window, Narumi could see that Mizuki had left, but Iruka was running alongside the train. She looked desperate to say something, her eyes leaking and her mouth open with words.

"I'm sorry! I really am."

The apology was for her former husband, not her former daughter. But Narumi could find no fault with her and carried on a conversation with Tsunade, who passed the baby onto her. Kakashi saw the running woman, but ignored her and joined in with her wife and child.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sora!"

Sora blew out the candles and accepted a kiss from his twin sisters.

He was twenty years old now and on his way to college. Narumi thought it would great to have a big party for him to signify this event.

"You've made me look like an old woman Sora. It seems like only yesterday that you were just going into high school."

Sora hugged his mother. Narumi may have been thirty-six, but she had the appearance of a twenty-three years old.

"You'll always be young to me Mother. You're more beautiful than the setting sun."

"Oh you flirt!" Narumi gave him a kiss, "What am I to do with you! Just like your father!"

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Gaara. He hugged her around the waist and gave her a kiss of his own, "You are a gorgeous woman!"

"Tsunade's not that bad herself." Kakashi pulled her close, "Perfection. You must be my daughter's mother."

"Aw all the love!" Chiro wailed, theatrically falling on the floor.

The twins laughed and dog piled him.

The adults laughed and watched as the other children joined in.

Sora was twenty and Temi and Tari who were sixteen. Ino's son Amaru was twenty-five followed by Chiro, who was eighteen. Ten-Ten had Anjin, who was seventeen, and Maran, who was fifteen. Her daughter Kiyami was twenty. Iruka's children, Chui, Same, Atari, Ame, Miza, and Maru, were all of seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, seven, and twelve.

Temari was so shocked to see so many children, but fell in love with them immediately, despite their family ties. They treated her like the aunt they never had and were almost always by her side when they were needed.

"Who's up next for a birthday?" asked Temari

"Who cares! Let's toss it up like we did last year!" said Maru as she bounced on Sora's knee, "I want my birthday in December again!"

"Yeah! Let's do that!" chimed the twins.

"Alright! I hope you'll like a valentine wedding you two, you're up next!"

The twins cheered and hugged their mother.

"What's all the excitement for?"

Everyone turned to the voice.

Gaara, Narumi, and Temari's mouths dropped.

"Surprised?"

Temari didn't know she was running until she met her destination, "Kankuro!"

He was engulfed by the hug, but had no problem with it. He hugged back, rubbing her hair.

"I've missed you Tema, sorry to have been gone for so long."

"Uncle Kankuro's home!"

The army of children charged him, smothering him with hugs and kisses.

"Whoa! You've been busy little brother!" he laughed, "Awesome!"

Gaara laughed, "Not all of these are mine, but you better get used to everyday being an adventure!"

"Awwwwww! I just got away from one!"

"Too bad!" squealed the twins

"And there's two of you!? Oh no!"

Everybody shared a laugh and joined in the pile.

* * *

**_ Got a bit sappy at the end. Sorry about that. But the end to a trainwreak of a story! I hope it was a little entertaining._**


End file.
